A tool magazine, disposed adjacent to a machine tool and adapted to store a plurality of tools and select one from the stored tools in accordance with a machining program so as to advantageously supply it to the machine tool. For example, PLTs 1 and 2 describes chain-type tool magazines.
PLT 1 describes a separate chain-type tool magazine which allows the tools to be removed, along with pots holding the tools, from the chain. This chain-type tool magazine allows the chain to run along a traveling route having concave and convex parts so as to increase the volume efficiency of the tool magazine. PLT 2 describes a chain-type tool magazine which comprises an endless chain with two rhombus plates which are disposed apart from each other in the axial direction of a pot and connected by a pin.